Dark Eyes
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Merida is out for a ride one day when a mysterious young man crosses her path. Merida finds herself falling in love with him, but will the man's darkest secrets come to light when Merida decides that he is her destiny?


Merida skipped gleefully down the stone stairs into the great hall of the castle, bow and quiver slung across her back. She snagged an apple from the platter on the table and bit into it, heading for the front door.

Once outside, the red-haired princess sighed in happiness. The sun was shining, the air was clear, a slight breeze lifted her hair. Everything was just perfect for-

"Merida!" Her mother's sing-songy voice came from the door.

"Ach, Mum..." She protested, tossing her apple core over her shoulder.

"A lady always shuts the door." Elinor said sternly, gesturing to the large oak door that Merida had left ajar. Merida heaved a sigh and retraced her steps to begin pushing the door shut.

"Have a nice day, dear." Elinor said, disappearing inside. Merida rolled her eyes and shoved the door the rest of the way closed before turning her gaze to the hills. Now that her mother was out of the way, her adeventures could begin!

Merida let out a whoop, running down the steps and to the stable. Angus picked up on her excitement, swishing his tail happily. Soon, they were off, galloping out into the wilderness.

Angus took the familiar path towards her makeshift archery range, and Merida pulled out her bow. The first target flashed, and she shot, not looking back to see whether she'd hit. She let arrows fly at the next, and the next, and the next, until they reached the end of the course. Merida laughed and urged Angus on through the trees, unable to contain her joy.

Suddenly, a large shape lurched across their path. Merida shrieked, matching Angus' neigh of surprise. The horse plowed to a stop, narrowly missing whatever crossed their path and tossing Merida over his head. The red-haired princess flew through the air, hitting the ground hard and rolling a few yards, somersaulting up against a tree and knocking her head on the rough bark.

"Angus..." She wheezed, eyes pinched shut against the throbbing pain in her head.

"Milady?" A quiet male voice asked. Merida's blue eyes snapped open, then widened.

Standing in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Milady, are ye alright?" He said in a soft brogue. He offered a large hand. Merida slipped hers in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Nothing but a wee bump." Merida replied, pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Allow me." He said, delicately tucking the curl behind her ear. Merida flushed.

"I, ah.. Erm. Ach, well I must be going." Merida stuttered. Angus clopped over and she pulled herself up on his back.

"Farewell, fair maiden." The man said, fixing her in his stare, which Merida noticed was bright golden brown.

"Farewell, ah... forest hermit." Merida laughed, urging Angus back in the direction of the castle. When she looked back over her shoulder, the man was gone.

That afternoon, Merida went through her chores and lessons in a daze.

"Merida, you've been sharpening that knife for a half hour."

"Merida, that's a C."

"Merida, you're supposed to alternate knit and purl."

"Merida, you're not eating your haggis."

"Merida, your stitches are completely uneven!"

Queen Elinor sighed after what felt like the hundredth reprimand she'd had to give her daughter that hour. Not that that wasn't unusual, but Merida just seemed further off in her own mind than usual.

"Merida." Elinor said.

Merida wasn't listening, she was drawing in her sketch book. Slowly, golden eyes followed by a muscular build and a head of brown curls held up with a gold band began to take shape.

"Merida!" Elinor grabbed the sketchbook, gasping as she saw the image her daughter had just drawn.

"Merida, what is this?"

"Nothing, mam. Just a... Drawing I thought of while reading one of my books."

"What book?" Elinor asked suspiciously.

"Uh... the legend of... of Macfearghus the brave?" Merida tried.

"Hm. Well, it is a good rendering." Elinor said, patting Merida on the head. "Why don't you leave me now."

Merida sighed gratefully and went to her room, taking the sketchbook with her.

Once in her room, she flopped down on the bed. Her mind began to wander, landing right where she didn't want it.

"So what if he helped you up?" She growled at herself. "It's not like we'll ever see him again."

Merida took a deep breath, focusing her mind on new ideas for her archery course. She wanted to add a target that would be on a pulley system that enabled it to swing around a tree trunk in a vertical spiral. She could try to hit it as it swung around every time. That would be a good challenge.

She didn't realize that she began absently doodling again until she looked down after finishing thinking of the materials she'd need and saw that she'd begun drawing again.

Merida sighed in frustration as she saw the pronounced cheekbones, unruly curls and dark eyes that her hand had already memorized.

"Ach, why me?" She squealed, flushing and falling back on her bed.


End file.
